Before The Lion King
by AustriNL
Summary: This story is about the great kings, and queens of the past, one of the biggest prides along the Pridelands, the pride who has started what we know as the pride lands, the great grand fathers and mothers of Mohatu, and Uru, all the Pridelanders. Maybe i will make the storys about what happened in the Pridelands, but first i wanna finish this with 7 generations! Good reading :)


_Characters : _

_Nett : King of water pride, mate of Quasaila, father of Hecu & Chaizo_

_Quasaila : Queen of water pride, mate of Nett, mother of Hecu & Chaizo_

_Sisi : Lioness of water pride, mate of Rayz, mother of Zainc & Salifa_

_Rayz : Lion of water pride, mate of Sisi, father of Zainc & Salifa_

_Hecu : Prince of water pride, son of Nett-Quasaila._

_Chaizo : Prince of water pride, son of Nett-Quasaila._

_Corgaz : Cub of water pride, best friend of Chaizo, brother of Haylazi._

_Haylazi : Cub of water pride, sister of Corgaz._

_**Chapter 1, The beginning.**_

Nett slowly walks along the fast streaming river. Next to him his queen was walking, a big smile shows on his face as he walks further. He stops and looks up at a massive hollow tree standing right in front of him. [Rafikis tree]

"This is going to be our camp!"

He states at everyone in his pride, they needed a place to sleep, and live now the queen was pregnant. After a while all the lionesses were resting under the cooling shadow of the massive tree Nett saw that almost every lioness had a cub. Except for Quasaila. Her cub(s) were late. Nett walks towards Quasaila, or Qua, that was her nickname. She was resting in the shadow, like the others. She was puffing, and sweating in the horrible heat of the summer.

_**Chapter 2, Cubs**_

In the big hollow tree there was an exhausted mother breathing heavy. It was Quasaila, next to her was her mate Nett, and proud father of a twin. The boy was dark brown, with black paws, and ears. It had little pieces of light brown mane on his ears and head. The other boy was different, he was really light brown, creamy white like. But his tail tip was deep black, this had light brown tints trough it. The extremely proud parents named the darker newborn Hecu. The lighter one was named Chaizo. One of the lionesses of the pride ran into the little lightened tree, and said they were ready to go. Just before the king and queen walked outside with their cubs a big fruit of the trees fell, and wind blew in the massive tree, leaving dust on the little heads of the cubs.

_**Chapter 3, Life**_

4 young cubs were walking trough the long waving grass. Their names were Hecu, Chaizo, Haylazi, and Corgaz.

"Sow, where are we going?"

The youngest one, Haylazi, asks. She was the little sister of Corgaz, and they needed to drag her with them everywhere.

"Hmm, I don't know"

Corgaz answers, and walks trough, a little further from the others. Corgaz was a large cub, but most of them didn't think he would get a good mate later. Haylazi fast walks after him, her ears sticking to her head.

"We're just going to the water 'ole"

Hecu answers, and sticks his tongue out at Corgaz. Corgaz sighs and pushes his sister, not liking her question. He was big, but not smart. Where Chaizo had brains, he had muscles.

"So, let's see, where are we?"

Chaizo says on a little asking tone as they entered a little wood.

"This ain't no water 'ole"

Hecu says, and giggles as he talks, his language was a little different then the other ones. Haylazi gasps, as there was a huge waterfall showed up behind the bushes, soon the others followed.

"Wóów.."

Chaizo mumbles under his breath, all their heads all pointed high up.

As they watch they hear loud sounds, they look at the waterpool where the waterfall ended, again they gasped, rhinos, impalas, elephants, giraffes, and loads of other animals living together.

"Wow again"

Haylazi says, and laughs about her little joke, all the animals turning towards the giggles and snorts. They looked like they didn't care that the little cubs had disturbed their drinking and cleaning each other, yet one of the monkeys, that had been climbing the trees, walked towards them.

"Hello!"

He screams towards the laughing cubs, who instantly fell into the silence, that had covered the other animals too.

"H … Hello?"

Corgaz mumbles, he was big, yet he was now a little scared for this jumping monkey, his paws lifting to give Haylazi a little nudge, fast the young, orange like colored cub jumped behind his little almost the same coloured orange, yet more brown, sister.

"Hello!"

Haylazi spoke, Corgaz standing right behind her for protection, the monkey drops his body to the ground, his hands on his rippled forehead while he kicks his fingered feet trough the sand, his mouth wide open to let his hard laugh out.

"Th.. They are fine!"

He then states, still a little shaky of his laugh, then he trots off, his long monkey tail helping him to climb the large tree, soon he was gone, leaving the cubs with the now closer animals.

_~:~ Hey guys, I think I will leave this to what it is now, I will make more ofcourse! Hope you liked it, and stay tuned for more ~:~_


End file.
